


Lost And Forgotten

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, John so is going to get drunk, Poor John, Sara Lance is Mallus, You Can't Just Stop A Time Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: John Constantine finds out exactly what demon has been gunning for him. He didn't expect this one for certain.





	Lost And Forgotten

“You can't die on me, Johnny.” The voice spoke.  
John Constantine's eyes opened wide and he sat up in the bed. An actual bed, not the Waverider.

“What the bloody hell?” John winced.  
The voice spoke again. “I don't want you to die by anyone else's hand other than my own.”

John blinked and frowned. “Well, this is quite a bit friendly for an evil demon.”  
“I'll be honest, I didn't expect that I could have this much fun messing with you all like this.” A female voice spoke and he looked up to see Sara Lance walk towards him from the literal darkness in a corner of the room.

John winced. “Oh, come on, looking like someone I know is like the oldest trick in the book.”   
Sara smirked and her eyes turned red. “Oh, Johnny. I am Mallus. Did you honestly think that cliché demon form was all I was?” 

“Okay, that's a good point. That was a bit of a living cliché. From what I heard at least.” John frowned.

Sara smirked. “Yes. I took over Sara's body, allowing me to become Mallus many centuries ahead of schedule. I did not develop much patience.”

John winced. “Why tell me all this exactly? I mean, cliché talking to the hero before you kill them never worked out in the movies.”

“Oh, I'm not going to kill you, Johnny. Not yet. I want to see you suffer, knowing you can't do anything at all.” Sara grinned.

“Oh, wonderful, I'd rather go and fight the Golgotha Demon and I really don't want to know if he's real.” John frowned.

“You've got a lot of power, but I have so much more than you, Johnny.” Sara grinned.

“You know we'll stop you.” John spoke.  
“Please, they could barely handle that cliché demon form. Do you honestly think they could fight the real me. I may not be Trigon, but even you know there are few beings that could hurt me.” Sara grinned.

“I might as well go ask Raven to help...” John grumbled.

“Yes, let's go to Supergirl's Earth! Why, that would be so much fun.” Sara smirked. “I can bang Alex again.”

“Okay, so, that's a big cluster, I admit. Look. This isn't going to sit well with me.” John spoke.  
“No shit, really?” Sara laughed and moved her hands in a gesture. John seemed to be plunged into darkness completely.

&^&

John gasped and woke up in the medical bay back at the Waverider.  
“Finally, you're back.” Ray smiled happily.  
John groaned. “I am not dating you, Ray.”

Ray grinned. “Okay, I'm not that happy to see you, John.”  
A chuckle made John turn to see Nora Darhk. “Oh, you.”

“Oh me indeed. I saved your life.” Nora smirked.  
“Oh, there he is, Sleeping Beauty.” Sara Lance grinned as she walked into the room with Ava behind her.

John grimaced, remembering what had happened to him while he was out.  
Ava noticed the grimace. “You okay?”  
Sara spoke. “John's just back to his normal grumpy self, aren't you, John?”

John grumbled. “Yeah, yeah. You know me, grumpy always.”

Ray chuckled. “Okay, so, everything's all good now, right?”

&^&

An hour later...

“Don't think I'm going to stand for your deception much longer, Mallus.” John grumbled.  
Sara looked around the corridor in the Waverider and smirked. “Ah, John, you make me laugh. Do you really think I am so weak that you could stand to fight me?” 

John grumbled. “You're going to be defeated someday. Mark my words.”  
“I have a Speedster on my side, Johnny. Please believe me, nothing can stop me.” Sara grinned.  
“Knowing what I know, I don't even an evil version of Barry Allen from a universe where everyone good is evil and everyone evil is good would help you.” John glared at Sara.

“She means me though.” Ava Lance seemed to appear out of thin air.  
“What the bloody hell?!?” John gasped. Few things could have honestly surprised him, and that was one.

Ava grinned. “Name's Meloni Thawne. Eobard Thawne's mother.”   
“Oh, bloody hell, I have to be in the twilight zone.” John groaned. “I'm going to go get drunk.”  
“That seems to always work well for you, Johnny.” Sara grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I am continuing on my theory that a future version of Sara Lance will be revealed to be Mallus if it kills me.  
> Seriously.  
> It really makes sense.  
> Same with Ava being Eobard's mom and not a freaking clone.
> 
> Let me know if any of you believe this theory too. I'd like to not be the only person. Please.


End file.
